Stirring Threat
by Inspirational Muse Alana
Summary: Summary: Oneshot. Set after AAI 1. A short realization that Miles Edgeworth was clearly under threat by a certain defense attorney, in more ways than one.


**Stirring Threat**

_A Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Fanfiction_

Summary: Oneshot. Set after AAI 1. A short realization that Miles Edgeworth was clearly under threat by a certain defense attorney, in more ways than one.

Pairing: Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright

Disclaimer: Any of the games mentioned in this short little story rightfully belongs to their owners. I do not own nor claim a share hold of the Phoenix Wright series, Professor Layton series nor the Nintendo DS.

* * *

><p>As much as he hated to admit it, Phoenix Wright was a prodigy; even more so than himself included, Edgeworth mused. To the world outside his own facade, he was intently writing his eloquently worded and neatly handwritten report to the Chief Prosecutor on his four consecutive cases upon his return. He had recently lost (yet again) to the infamous Phoenix Wright.<p>

With his firm belief in the innocence of his clients, Phoenix Wright had change him; he, the Demon Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth.

The way they has clashed words as they would swords in court, the way quick witted comments with the various intervals of objections that were thrown at ridiculous theories, Miles had known that being in the audience, it seemed even more exciting, more heart pounding than any thriller movie out there.

The court would watch with bated breath, the judge would all too many times calm the heat of the court with a lack of hearing or misunderstanding.

It was good thing, Miles' mind had quickly rambled on. It had always allowed him to catch a breather, to continue on without being driven towards Wright's perspective of the case, which quickly threw off his own.

Yes, Edgeworth had agreed with his own musings, Phoenix Wright was a threat, stirring under a crafty guile of innocent kitten that would spring out its own claws when attacked.

The way he pointed his finger, the way he was always giving that goofy grin, the way he would always look at him with bright and determined eyes, it almost made Miles wish that... No!

Miles had dropped his finely crafted fountain pen as he soothed his slowly growing migraine from his detestful thinking. Yet, his thoughts ploughed on, continuing on track, refusing to give up. It almost made him wish that Wright's attention was directed at him, Miles Edgeworth. That he and only he could see his every expression Wright made on that ridiculously handsome face of his.

Miles groaned, startling his assistant Kay who was playing on her new Nintendo DS gifted by one scruffy Detective. Obviously, it wasn't Detective Gumshoe; he couldn't even afford a good meal, much less a game console for Kay. It was from Detective Badd, along with a game that was a supposedly challenging game of puzzles. Preposterous, the games only he would ever play were games of wit and mind with criminals. No, that game, Professor Layton and his puzzle of the silly jug of bacteria obviously didn't meet the deception in real-life situations unlike felony or murder!

Kay glanced at him with a glint of curiosity and mischief in her eyes. That was not a good sign, but Miles Edgeworth failed to see the brewing storm of coffee ahead of him. He was trapped in a complex cage of his own thoughts not unlike a lock from Kurain.

Not when he, Miles Edgeworth was thinking weird and lucid thoughts of his rival and best friend! Wait, ahem, former best friend.

~~~~…..~~~~

Kay looked at him with a cheeky grin, bounding on the balls of her feet and stared closer at her friend's actions. Not that he would ever admit that. Nope, not about his actions or maybe that too, but about Miles Edgeworth being her friend or _anyone__'__s_ friend for that matter.

With an elegant movement, he took a sip of Earl Grey tea he had Kay to make. Miles had to keep her off his case about his social life or his lack thereof. Hmmm… A drop or two of cream would suit the tea even more. He took a small jug of from his ever replenished drawer of exquisitely rich tea leaves and meticulously measured the exact amount and poured it into the wondrous concoction called Earl Grey tea.

He took another sip and sighed with contentment. Simply heavenly. A taste of Earl Grey tea was always able to soothe his nerves. Now... Where was he?

Ah… He recalled thinking about that useless, good for nothing, irrepressible, delightful and dashing being; Phoenix Wright. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he kept with his relentless and ridiculous accusations, it made Miles smile and his heart ache. He was startled and Miles immediately knocked the tea cup over his table in shock of his own traitorous thoughts. In the process, he was also able to spill some of the divinely concoction over his cravat.

Egad! Miles immediately muttered expletives in German under his breath as he removed his soiled article of clothing. With all the ruckus and explosive reactions he was producing; what with his spilled tea cup, the shriek of a dragged ergonomic, luxurious armchair, Kay's eyes widened and instantaneously scampered off in search of renegade napkins and a new pot of tea to help him with his mess like a trusty assistant.

Miles Edgeworth stood over the mess, groaning softly at the ruined and soiled documents. Truly, Phoenix Wright was a threat, stirring up wicked threads of manipulation in court and his own mind.

A stirring threat indeed.

* * *

><p>Hey there! It's my first fan fiction and I figured I would start small. See anything wrong? Do pop out a review for me. To all Professor Layton fans, I mean no harm, I too love the game.<p>

Inspirational Muse Alana.


End file.
